Devices for controlling the movement of furniture parts which can be moved with respect to one another, having a drive unit for driven movement of a first furniture part relative to a second furniture part, are already known. If the movement of the first furniture part results in it colliding with an object, this can lead to undesirable consequences to the furniture part and to the object. In order to minimize or to avoid possible negative effects, the furniture part is, for example, moved such that it is driven comparatively very slowly and smoothly. In consequence, the movable furniture part can frequently not be used sufficiently quickly and effectively as desired.